


Never Tear Us Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No explicit naming of parts, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Smut, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its the day everyone finds out about who's going to be a part of the Kerberos mission. The whole Garrison is buzzed about it. Except for Shiro, who's in love with his best friend and doesn't want to leave him without being able to tell him how much he means to him.





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my hcs on what happened that I'll believe are canon until the day I die.

“You still awake?” The voice from next to him whispered suddenly, startling Shiro somewhat. He looked and saw Keith looking over at him. He was on his side, having fallen asleep in Shiro’s bed while they were studying. Or rather, while Shiro was studying and Keith pretended to read a book. He had seen Keith fall asleep and decided to join him in bed. 

“Yeah. Big day tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow was the day that the announcements for the Kerberos mission would be announced. Shiro was excited because he was a strong candidate for the the pilot. But, it meant leaving Keith for a whole year. And Shiro wasn’t sure if he could handle that. He had come to care a great deal about Keith. He probably loved him, as foolish as that probably was. But it had been nearly impossible not to. Keith was so unlike anyone Shiro had ever met, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. And he was a bit of a dork if you could get past his rather course exterior. And Shiro found him adorable. It helped that they spent so much time together. Well, it was both a blessing and a curse because it meant Shiro fell even harder. 

“You’re the golden boy. You’ll definitely get it.” His voice was soft, not wanting to wake Matt in the other bed. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He confessed. 

“What do you mean?” Even in what little light the half moon shined into the room, Shiro could see the little crease between Keith’s brow that appeared when he was worried about something. 

“It’s nothing-”

“It’s not nothing. Why can’t you tell me?” There was a beat of silence and Shiro swore he saw Keith move away from him. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. If it happens, then I’ll tell you. If not, then there’s no need to worry about it, okay?” 

Keith didn’t answer for a moment, then replied with a simple, “Okay,” and that was it. The two fell asleep. When Shiro woke up in the morning, Keith was gone and he cursed himself for not saying something then. 

\---

Hours later, everyone is in the Mess Hall. The announcement was supposed to happen during dinner, when everyone was together. Shiro was sitting next to Matt, Keith sitting opposite. He hated that Keith was so far away. He wanted to touch him, to hold his hand, to have him be closer. But Keith was distant. Neither of them really ate. 

And then Iverson walked into the room and the whole hall fell silent. Never in a million years would Iverson ever be able to get that to happen ever again. Not with this same rapt attention on him. 

“Good evening. I hold here in my hand the names of the brave souls who have been chosen to go to Kerberos based off their intellect and skill.” He opened the little file he was holding, probably loving all the attention and wanting to draw it out as long as possible. “First up, Samuel Holt.” 

Applause and cheers erupted from the crowd. The man walked forward, smiling proudly. He looked at his son and winked. Which made sense because the next name that was called was Matt’s. Shiro hugged him and gave him a pat on the back as he walked up to join his dad. 

“Now. The moment I’m sure you’re all the most excited about. Who will be this mission’s pilot?” 

The room was full of an electric energy. No one moved. No one even breathed. 

“Takashi Shirogane.”

The applause fell on deaf ears. Shiro had been chosen. He was going to Kerberos. He should have been happy. But it just felt like someone had shot a hole through his chest. He tried to look at Keith, but there were too many people in his face. They were patting him on the back and hugging him and congratulating him. But none of them mattered. None of them were Keith. Shiro just wanted Keith. 

He was pushed to the front. He half heard Iverson talk about bravery and strength but he wasn’t listening. He felt like he was in a dream. And if he was, he hoped he would wake up soon. He had hoped he wouldn’t get the job. He had tried to slack off the past few weeks just so Iverson might not let him. But it apparently hadn’t worked. He was going. 

And now Shiro wouldn’t be able to tell Keith how he felt. It would be too much. Especially for Keith. It’d be such an awful idea to confess when he knew he was leaving. 

He had to find him. 

\---

The sun had long since set, the moon and the stars alive and dancing in the night sky. There was a gentle breeze that floated through the air as Shiro stepped out onto the roof. He had been looking for Keith everywhere. When he realized that he’d probably be on the roof, Shiro brought a couple of drinks. He saw a figure sitting by the edge and smiled to himself. 

“Should have known I’d find you up here.”

“I always did like the quiet.”

Shiro walked over, offering one of the drinks to Keith, who glanced at it, up at Shiro, then took it with a shrug. He sipped at it, smirking at the taste as Shiro sat down next to him. 

“How come you’re not out celebrating?”

“What do you think I’m doing now?”

Keith smiled, though it quickly faded. That meant Keith was upset. He drank a little more, clearly trying to lose the edge. Shiro joined him. He just wanted to be drunk enough to be stupid enough to tell Keith everything. 

“You’re my best friend. At the end of the day, I don’t care what a bunch of people I don’t know care about when it comes to my successes. I care about your reaction, how you’re taking it.”

“But why? Why care so much about one person’s reaction? Especially mine?”

“Because you’re important to me, Keith!” He looked at him desperately, just wanting him to understand how much Shiro cared about him. “I’ve never met anyone like you and you’ve turned my world upside down. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you but I know it’d be shit because I wouldn’t have this moment right here with you.”

“What’s so special about this moment?”

“This.” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he dove in, pressing his lips against Keith’s. The contact alone was enough to make Shiro’s head spin more than any amount of alcohol ever could. He felt higher than any craft could ever take him. He pulled back a little, wanting to gauge Keith’s reaction, but Keith didn’t give him a chance, chasing after him as hands came up to hold him in place. It was all Shiro could have ever asked for or wanted. 

He pressed back, leaning over Keith till they flat against the roof. Every kiss was meaningful and Shiro never wanted to stop. His hands wandered, finding Keith’s waist. He felt Keith’s hands gripping his clothes and his arms. Everything between them felt desperate which was both devastating and uplifting at the same time. They both wanted this. 

“Wait, Shiro. Not here.” 

Shiro pulled back, looking at Keith’s expression. Underneath the stars was a beautiful thought but the roof was too hard. He could probably convince Matt to disappear for a while. He was probably with his dad anyways, wanting to celebrate with their family. Hopefully the room would be empty. 

“Okay, come on.” He stood up, offering a hand to pull Keith up. He kissed Keith’s cheek before leading the way back to his dorm. Along the way, Shiro couldn’t help put pull Keith close and kiss him more. He was so in love and he was finally getting what he wanted. Keith didn’t seem to mind, taking some moments to pull Shiro when he tried to walk away to get them to the room. There was so much need and want and just overall desperation for contact between both of them. 

They finally reached the room. It was empty. Shiro dragged Keith in and shut the door with his foot as he continued to kiss him. He pushed the younger man towards the bed, discarding pieces of clothing as he went until Keith sat in his boxers on the bed and Shiro climbing into his lap, also only in his boxers. He pressed down, causing a moan to escape both of them as they both felt pressure exactly where they wanted it. A part of him really wanted to suck Keith off, but he didn’t know if he could wait that long. Maybe for round two. 

“Lay back. I want to ride you.” 

Keith did as he was told. Shiro discarded both of their boxers so they sat naked together on Shiro’s bed. He watched for a moment to see what Keith’s reaction would be, but there was no reaction. Other than want. Keith wanted him. That made his slight panic calm quickly. 

He took Keith’s hand and pressed it against himself. “Touch me.” He needed a little more before he was ready to ride. Keith did his best, obviously unfamiliar with what to do, but that didn’t matter because any contact between him and Keith felt euphoric. 

“You’re doing great, baby,” Shiro moaned, rolling his head back. Keith began to kiss his open neck. Shiro returned the favor by taking Keith’s cock in his hand and stroking it, causing him to moan into his chest. Shiro knew that neither of them were going to last long. There was so much pent up energy between them. Who knew how long either of them had been waiting for this?

“You ready, Keith.”

“Yeah. Come on, Shiro.”

“Call me Takashi.”

Keith looked up at him with the biggest, most beautiful eyes. Shiro had known those eyes were mesmerizing, but in that moment they were the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen and nothing would ever top them in that moment. 

Soon, Shiro was riding Keith. They were holding each other so close. Their movements were like yin and yang, complimentary, made to fit together. Everything felt good and perfect and unlike anything Shiro had ever experienced. It didn’t take long at all before Shiro was coming around Keith, who made sure to pull out before coming on their chests. Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s, breathing heavily. 

“You’re amazing,” Shiro said softly. 

“You’re magnificent. I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Me neither. I don’t want to stop.” He pressed his lips against Keith’s. It was somewhat lazy but still had passion behind it. 

“You want to go again?”

“I could. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Keith was quiet for a moment. Shiro thought he was still trying to catch his breath. But then, Keith must have found some random strength because he picked Shiro up and flipped him onto his back. Shiro yelped. Keith kissed him, then trailed down his neck and chest until he was between his legs. 

“I can do this until I’m ready for another round. How’s that sound, Takashi?”

Just the sound of his name dripping from those lips was enough to make Shiro wet again. He nodded vigorously, unable to form words. Then Keith went to work. 

The rest of the night was just them and their touches and voices. Nothing else mattered. 


End file.
